


Five Weeks

by Les7091



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missing Persons, rating is just for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: Megamind and Minion have been gone, seen by nobody, for a weekTwo weeksThreeFourNobody seems to care but Roxanne. She has to find him





	1. 5 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I usually (in my opinion) have pretty good titles, but for this one I'm just drawing a blank

It's been five weeks now.  
Five weeks.  
Over month since Roxanne had seen Megamind.  
It was like he just disappeared.  
For the first week, it was normal. He usually kidnapped her, on average, about once a week. Sometimes every nine days or so, but occasionally more often if something big was going on, like a holiday.

When she reached the eleventh day of nothing, she began to worry.  
Maybe he was working on something really big, she told herself.  
She called the prison anyway just out of curiosity (maybe she could get a story out of it, as she didn't really care that much) but they hadn't seen him since the last time he'd escaped, three weeks earlier.

By the second week, she was highly on edge. Surely he was just waiting for her to let her guard down. He had to be around somewhere; hiding behind a corner, waiting to kidnap her. But he never showed up.

After two weeks of nothing, she stopped lying to herself; she was really worried. She refused to acknowledge why she was worried, but she never stopped thinking about him.

Week four passed, and she couldn't hide it anymore. She desperately needed to know where he was. Maybe something went horribly wrong with an experiment and he blew up the lair, and nobody cared enough to find out.   
Maybe he himself had been kidnapped by a rival villain.  
Maybe he left the planet.   
This idea especially worried her, for some reason. She had no idea what happened to his home planet, but perhaps he decided to return. The thought broke her heart.  
He couldn't even say goodbye?

Despite what everybody believed, Roxanne actually really disliked Metro Man, but desperate times called for desperate measures.   
She called him and asked if he had any contact at all with Megamind lately.  
"A phone call, did you over hear something, see something, hear anything at all?" She demanded after he pretended to not notice his villain had been MIA for a month.  
"No, Roxie, I've just been enjoying him being gone. Without him fucking up the city every week, it's been like a vacation" He told her.  
"He could be hurt!" she insisted, pissed that he didn't care the slightest bit.  
"And? That should be a good thing for you, not getting kidnapped. Why do you care so much?" He asked her, sounding bored.  
Refusing to answer any question of his, Roxanne simply hung up on him.  
By this point, she knew why she cared so much, but she couldn't admit it out loud. Especially not to him.  
Now, completely despondent, Roxanne resorted to wandering the streets for a few hours every night. She thought hard about where in the city Megamind's lair may be.

Something large- probably a warehouse.  
Somewhere somewhat excluded- perhaps the distribution district.  
Not too far from her house- they learned early on that the knockout spray only worked for about ten minutes, and she was always already tied up by the time they arrived.  
So that's where she started- the distribution district, about five minutes away from her apartment by car.  
She started out just driving, but she realized there was a lot she could miss, so she instead parked her car and just wandered.  
He had to be around here somewhere.

When one night she heard a slight whoosh sound, and heavy footsteps, her heart fluttered. It had to be Megamind! That was the sound she knew so well of his cape and baby seal leather boots.  
She turned around, a smile on her face, and quickly saw it wasn't Megamind.  
Just a large, scary, angry looking man who stared her up and down like she was a snack.  
Oh shit.


	2. Found

Roxanne had to admit it was a bit strange she was more terrified of this man that she had ever been of the resident supervillain.  
"Whatcha doin around here, sweetheart?" The man asked, still looking her up and down.  
"I'm here with my friend" Roxanne told him, trying not to look scared, and slowly stepping away.  
"That's funny, 'cause I don't see nobody else" he said, sarcastically looking around. "Seems to me like it's just you, wandering around all alone"  
"They went to get something, but they'll be right back" Roxanne lied. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, it was pounding so hard, adrenaline rushing in.  
"Well we'll just have to make this is a quick one, won't we?" He asked, quickly stepping close.

Roxanne attempted to retain the space between them, but she tripped on something and fell back. Having no choice then, she tried scrambling backwards, but she was too slow.  
Suddenly the man was standing over her, about to bend over and grab her, when she heard a familiar whir. The de-gun.  
"Back the fuck up" She heard. Megamind. She had never heard him use such language, or speak in that tone, but still. She knew that voice anywhere.  
The man held his hands up and stepped away from her  
"Listen man, you don't gotta share, but I just wanted a little tas-" he was cut off by the de-gun hitting him across the face. When he fell onto the concrete, Megamind pointed it at him.  
"Give me a reason not to shoot you in the face" Megamind demanded. Roxanne had never seen him look so angry before.  
"Come on, man, us men gotta stick together" the man whimpered, cradling his already bruised and possibly broken jaw in his hand.  
"I'm not even human and I'm more of a man than you'll ever be. I'm sure you're aware of the connection I have to the prison. If I ever see you anywhere in this city again, I'll make your life absolute hell, do you understand?"   
"Yeah, whatever" the man mumbled.  
Megamind put his boot on the man's face, applying pressure to the fresh wound, still bleeding.  
"I said do you understand?!"  
"Fuck, man, yes! Yes sir, just get off!" As soon as Megamind removed his boot, the man ran as fast as he could, tripping over himself several times in the process.

Hesitating for a moment, Megamind finally turned to look at Roxanne. She was still sitting on the sidewalk, looking at him with a look he couldn't decipher.   
"Roxanne, I'm sorry if I scared you" he said, holding out a gloved hand to help her up.  
Roxanne took his hand, pulled herself up as quickly as possible with it, and threw her arms around Megamind's neck.  
"Oh my god, you're okay!" She said against his neck.  
"Umm... Well yeah. I was more worried about if you were okay" He said, confused. She was the one who fell down and was almost assaulted.  
"I'm fine, where have you been?!" Roxanne demanded. She loosened her hold on him so she could look at him, but she wouldn't let go. Not yet.  
"Me? What about you? Why are you here? You could have been hurt, you almost were hurt, you could have been killed, and it's cold out!" It was then Megamind realized just how cold it was. He didn't really feel it, he had a better tolerance for temperature, but Roxanne's skin was like ice from being on the concrete.  
"I- I was looking for you" she told him.  
"...Let's just go talk about this in the lair, you're freezing"   
Roxanne hadn't even noticed the cold, she was far too distracted, but now she was really feeling it. Though walking to the lair meant she'd have to let go of him, which she didn't want to do. The longer they stood there, the more awkward it started to feel, so Roxanne hesitantly released Megamind and gestured for him to lead the way.


	3. Nightmare

"You want me to close my eyes or something?" Roxanne asked after a silent moment of walking.  
Megamind just had to chuckle a little, a sound that made Roxanne's heart flutter  
"You've gotten so close to finding it, you might as well see. We don't want you looking for it again" he told her.  
"I just wanted to know where you were" Roxanne said quietly, almost hoping he didn't hear, as if her desperation wasn't obvious.  
"Let's get you warm and then we can talk about it" he said, stopping at a patch of graffiti on the wall between two buildings. Roxanne gave him a look and cocked her head to the side in confusion. He grinned a little before walking sideways through the wall.  
"Whoah!" Roxanne was amazed. Megamind made some great things, but this was really cool.   
She hesitated, starting with her hand. When it passed through the wall as if it weren't there, she walked through.  
"No, Minion, a blankeet! A piece of fabric the humans use to keep warm" Megamind had already disappeared again somewhere deeper in the warehouse and was already arguing with Minion.  
"Sir, are you cold? You're never cold, are you sick?" Minion's worry made Roxanne smile. He was always such a sweetheart.  
She followed the sound of their voices until she found them in a kitchen type area.  
"He's not cold, I am" she said  
Minion turned sharply, letting out a loud yelp.  
"Miss Ritchie!" he then turned back to Megamind. "Sir, I thought..."  
"I didn't kidnap her, I-"  
"He saved me" Roxanne cut in, knowing Megamind would downplay what he had done for her.  
Minion just looked confused.  
"Oh... Well, Sir, the only blanket I can recall we have is the comforter from your sheet set. I think you put it in the closet" For lack of a response, Minion simply answered the question he was asked.  
"Ah, but of course" Megamind rushed off again, leaving Roxanne with Minion.  
"So, Minion. Long time, no see"   
"Yes Miss Ritchie, it has been a while"  
"Do you know why?" She was a little scared Megamind wouldn't tell her the real reason, and Minion had a habit of accidentally revealing the truth.  
"I.... Do. But Sir wouldn't like if I told you" Minion admitted. Damn, for once she wasn't getting anything out of the fish.  
"Here it is" Megamind returned, carrying a large black and blue comforter. "Why don't you come sit down and we can... Talk. If you want to... Sit down, that is. You don't have to if you don't want to" Megamind quickly became fidgety and awkward.   
"Yes, thank you" Roxanne told him, following him to a living room type area with a couch, a TV, and bunch of electrical parts laying around.  
She sat on the couch and Megamind lay the blanket across her. She gathered it up and curled it around her body.  
"That's so much better, thank you"   
Megamind sat on the other end of the couch and they sat in silence for a while.  
"Are you gonna tell me why you disappeared?" Roxanne finally asked.   
"Yes... But I am now very confused. I left you alone to help you, but then you went and tried to find me" He looked totally lost.  
"What do you mean, help me?" Roxanne asked. Megamind sighed deeply and ran his hands across his face.  
"I heard you, okay?" He said, which made Roxanne more confused "I know we agreed to no late night kidnappings, but technically it was morning" his explanation was not getting more clear "but when I broke in, I heard you... You were having a nightmare... Shouting 'Megamind, no!', 'Please stop!' I wanted to scare you, yes, but not traumatize you so badly you had nightmares. It makes me no better than all the bullies I've had to deal with" He finally looked at her, heartbroken eyes and shaking lip "I'm so sorry, Roxanne. I never meant to do that to you"  
Roxanne didn't know how to react.  
She remembered that night. She woke up in tears, and nearly called in to work, she was so upset.   
It really pulled on her heart that Megamind, incredible genius and master of all villainy, was upset by the idea that he scared his damsel.   
She couldn't control herself. Roxanne disentangled herself from the blanket, and crawled across the couch to Megamind, not even hesitating before she hugged him. Nearly pulling herself into his lap, she just held him as tight as she could while she gathered what to say.  
Megamind awkwardly placed his hand on her back, but otherwise didn't move a muscle.   
"Megamind..." Tears began to fall as all the emotion was just too much "That dream wasn't about you" Megamind gave her a 'that's bullshit' look, so she clarified "It was about you, but it wasn't you. What I mean is, in the dream, it was a normal fight between you and Metro Man... But he didn't stop. You were fighting, he knocked you down and punched you... He just wouldn't stop... There was so much blood, I begged him to stop" Tears flowed in a steady stream down her face, and she finally said screw it and sat in his lap so she could hold him tighter.  
Again they sat in silence while Megamind processed what was said.   
He didn't object to being used as a chair, so Roxanne put her arms around his body, her head on his shoulder, and let his steady breathing calm her down.   
He was okay. He was alive.  
He wrapped both arms around her and gently ran his hand up and down her back.


	4. Painful Denial

"I'm so sorry, Roxanne" Megamind finally said after the long bout of silence when Roxanne stopped crying. "It seems no matter what I do, I still hurt you in some way"  
"Megamind... I want to ask you a question, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way" Roxanne said.  
"I won't" he assured her, but they both knew that wasn't true. He had trouble understanding the way humans spoke sometimes, but he was still going to try.  
Roxanne leaned back a bit so she could look at him, but kept her hands on his waist.  
"... Why do you care? Thinking I was traumatized by you; that should be a good thing from your end. You're upset when I'm saddened by something and try to accommodate things for me. A really evil person doesn't do these things"  
Megamind thought about it for a moment and his cheeks gradually turned purple as blood rushed into them.  
"Well... I could ask you the same question. I stopped kidnapping you, you should just move on with your life, not spend your time looking for me" he argued.  
Now it was Roxanne's turn to blush.  
They both knew the answer to the other's question, but neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it.  
"Why do you think I care?" Roxanne decided to keep up the argument.  
"I think..." Fear of Roxanne's reaction held his tongue back.  
"Sir, this is painful" Roxanne and Megamind both flinched at the sudden other voice. Then their cheeks got more red as they realize how they were still wrapped around each other.  
"I-I don't know what you mean, Minion"  
"Sir! You've never said it out loud, but I know why we always kidnapped miss Ritchie" Minion said.  
"Because she's Metro Man's girlfriend" Megamind told him, matter-of-factly, and Roxanne scoffed, and almost had to laugh.  
"You seriously believe that? I've never even liked him, and after what he said the last time we spoke, I'd even say I hate that man" Roxanne rolled her eyes, then noticed the shock on Megamind's face.  
"Wha... Never?!" He squeaked out.  
"Never" she confirmed.  
With a scoff, Minion threw his hands up and left the room. If they couldn't figure it out now, they never would.  
Megamind and Roxanne ignored the fish, going back to staring at each other.  
"Why did you never say anything before?" Megamind asked.  
"I thought you were kidding" Roxanne now couldn't help but to laugh a little. For a genius, Megamind was kinda dumb sometimes. "Do you really need me to tell you why I came looking for you?"  
"I would appreciate it" Megamind was nervous by what she might say, but he needed to know for sure if he was reading her right.  
"First of all, I was worried about you. I thought you got hurt or even left the planet and that scared me.  
The more I thought about why I was so worried, the more I realized that... I like you... A lot" Roxanne's cheeks were on fire, but she didn't break eye contact.  
"Why?!" Megamind blurted out  
"What do you mean why?!"


	5. Applause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't check or question the math, I'm just winging it tbh ╮(─▽─)╭ I've never been very good at math

"Roxanne...there are approximately 10,000 people in Metrocity- human people. Let's say 50% are male, about 25% are in your age range, 60% of them are already married, so that leaves more than a thousand single men in this city. And you could have any one of them! Why would you want me?" Not the reaction she was expecting, but Roxanne was pretty brokenhearted that Megamind had done the math.  
"Megamind." She just had to smile a little "Those men aren't you"   
"Roxanne... I've... I've loved you since the moment I first saw you." Roxanne gasped, and her hands covered her mouth. She was SO not expecting that! "But the odds of you loving me back were astronomical. I don't have that kind of luck, so something must be wrong"   
For a moment, Roxanne just stared at the alien in front of her.   
Then she grinned.  
And then she giggled.  
Then she just full on laughed in his face.   
Before Megamind could figure out why she was laughing, suddenly it stopped and her lips were pressed against his.  
He first froze, out of surprise, before melting into the kiss.  
It was so much better than he could have ever imagined.  
Pulling away only slightly, Roxanne grinned again  
"I love you too, Megamind" he opened his mouth again, most likely to argue, and Roxanne put a finger to his lips "Don't ever doubt how amazing you are and please never disappear on me like that again"   
"Of course not, I just-" Megamind's words were cut off by a clap, which was joined by another, and another, until there was a full applause echoing around the lair.  
"Really Minion? You got the brainbots involved?" Megamind demanded of his friend. He wanted to be angry with him, but he smiled instead  
"I'm proud of you, Sir"   
Roxanne laughed and wrapped her arms tight around him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, please check out my other Megamind stories. I'm working on another one right now, it's pretty sad.


End file.
